Himawari
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: [UA]Continuação de Kaze ni Nare..Num dia de chuva Kamus voltou, Milo tem a chance de concertar o passado e dizer oque não pôde..Presente de níver para minha imooto!xD
1. Chapter 1

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**_Continuação de Kaze ni Nare..presente de níver pra DarkOokami..Yaoi Kamus x Milo.._**

Já haviam se passado 1 ano e alguns meses desde que Kamus o deixara..Sim, Shaka foi importante, pois fora Kamus que o apresentara, como a pessoa com a alma parecida com a dele..Mas não era a mesma coisa..Shaka não era Kamus, nunca poderia ser..

Não agüentava mais Tokyo, tudo naquela cidade lembrava Kamus, Tinha que fugir, ir pra longe..Havia pedido transferência para uma cidade no interior da província de Shizuoka..Exatamente Hamakita, vizinho de Hamamatsu, a capital de Shizuoka, era uma cidade pequena, lembrava a cidade do Doraemon, com casas simples e muito mato..

Milo estava dentro do pequeno trem que o levaria até sua nova morada..Olhava para a paisagem, muito verde, plantações de arroz e outros vegetais..

"Precisava..Acho que aqui eu posso relaxar.."-Pensa Milo, enquanto segurava um diário, nela, histórias de quando conhecera Kamus, até sua morte e os dias seguintes, mesmo querendo, não podia se livrar do diário, era como uma parte dele, talvez fosse esse o motivo dele ainda não conseguir esquecer Kamus..

Estavam no final da primavera, entravam no chamado "tsuyu", ou época das chuvas..Seriam um ou dois meses de chuva, isso dependia do tempo..Ao descer na estação, Milo abre seu guarda-chuva e caminha até sua nova casa, não queira pegar táxi, queria andar, conhecer o lugar e pensar um pouco..

Caminhou por ruinhas, até chegar à um campo de girassóis, amarelos, vivos e enormes, pareciam sorrir, mesmo sob a chuva, fraca, mas que teimava em cair. Passou por arrozais, uma pequena ponte, por onde passava um pequeno rio, na beira desse rio, duas enormes e majestosas árvores, Logo chegara à sua casa, era simples e pequena, diferente das casa normais que haviam por ali, era térrea, tinha 3 cômodos: quarto, sala e cozinha, fora o banheiro..O loiro havia comprado a casa através de um amigo, havia achado perfeito para ele..

Milo abre a portinha da caixa do correio e encontra a chave, abrindo a casa, encontra suas coisas..E um bilhete.

"Milo, estive te esperando, mas como demorava, fui embora, tenho coisas para resolver em Tokyo, aqui estão suas coisas, qualquer coisa me liga e se cuida..Mú", foi uma pena não ter encontrado seu amigo..

Depois de arrumar um pouco as suas coisas, Milo senta na varanda, observa o verde em sua volta, respira o ar puro..

-Se Kamus estivesse aqui..-Suspira, balançando a cabeça em seguida, porque até ali o ruivo não lhe saia da cabeça..

No dia seguinte, já uniformizado, foi até a guarita da cidade, para seu primeiro dia de trabalho..

-Sou Milo, Vim transferido de Tokyo..Muito prazer..-Milo se apresenta para seus novos colegas de serviço.

Seu parceiro de turno seria Aioria, um rapaz calmo, podia se dizer que até meio que calmo demais..

-Será que essa chuva não passa logo?-Resmunga Milo olhando para fora.

-Não gosta de chuva meu amigo?-Pergunta Aioria.

-Não..Não há nada de bom nessa época..-Suspira Milo.

-Mas sempre pode acontecer coisas boas na época de chuva..-Diz Aioria misterioso, oque ele quis dizer com aquilo..

-Olha, ali tem alguns livros, se quiser ver, são coisas esquecidas..Como está chovendo, acho meio difícil aparecer alguém..Vou comprar o almoço..Vai querer oquê?-Pergunta o rapaz de cabelos curtos e castanhos, olhos verdes e sorriso sincero.

-Pode me trazer qualquer coisa..-Diz Milo.

Após Aioria sair, Milo vai até a caixa, onde estavam os livros, a maioria mangás ou livros infantis, um em especial lhe chamou a atenção..Era um livro velho, de capa vermelha, ao folhear..Um livro feito à mão, um e-hon(livro de desenhos, onde se contam histórias através de figuras), desenhos bem infantis..

Milo resolve ver esse livro..

"Havia duas pessoas que se amavam muito, mas em uma tragédia, um deles morre, deixando o outro muito triste..Mas na época de chuva, em baixo de uma enorme árvore, perto de uma ponte..O que havia morrido volta à vida..Deixando a outra pessoa muito feliz, mas isso dura até a época da chuva acabar, pois com os primeiro dias de sol, o ressucitado some, de onde veio, embaixo das enormes árvores.."

-Mas oque é isso? Parecem eu e Kamus? Devo estar louco..É apenas um livro..-Milo deixa o livro onde estava.

Depois de um dia de trabalho, Milo volta para casa, ainda estava claro..Aquela história que lera, não lhe saía da cabeça, parecia tanto com a dele, mas a parte do ruivo voltar à vida..

Passava pela ponte, quando algo lhe chama a atenção em baixo de uma das árvores..Uma pessoa, vestida de branco estava sentada ao pé da árvore..Com a cabeça baixa e olhos fechados..

-Kamus..-Os olhos de Milo se enchem de lágrimas e o loiro corre até onde estava o ruivo.

O rapaz ruivo, mantinham os olhos fechados, mesmo com a aproximação de Milo..

-Kamus? É você?-Milo pergunta, o ruivo levanta os olhos rapidamente e o encara.

-Quem é você? Quem é Kamus?-Pergunta o ruivo, deixando Milo confuso..

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Capítulo extra curto!xD Pra dar suspense..HeHe..

Well..Essa é um presente de níver para DarkOokami..Bem é o segundo..Tinha escrito uma fic antes..Acho q foi beeem antes..Um mês antes eu acho.¬¬..É que pensei que não ia ter idéia pra uma fic nessa época..Hamakita existe mesmo!É onde minha imooto mora..E cidade do Doraemon é o jeito que ela fala de lá!É porque é bem mato msmo..u.u""

Bom, esse é um projeto antigo que pensei em escrever depois que terminei Kaze ni Nare..Mas acabou ficando pra trás..Eis que estou de volta..xD

Ah é..HIMAWARI é girassol em japonês..Vão entender no final..xD

Espero que gostem e Imooto!Happy Birthday!Muitas fics, Yuras, Kamus e Gackts pra vc! T ADORO!

Aproveitando esse espaço..Pelo para todos lerem as fics da DarkOokami..São tão fofassss!Jardin dês fleurs é crossover mas leiam porque é muito linda!E tem o Dite!xD

Bjnhos..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**_Mou itidou..Aimashyo..(Mais uma vez..Vamos nos encontrar..)_**

-Kamus? É você não é?-Milo abraça o ruivo.

-Quem é você? Quem é esse tal de Kamus?-O ruivo estava sem entender.

-Como você não sabe quem sou eu? Kamus, sou eu! Milo!-O loiro encarava o ruivo sem entender.

-Milo..Você se chama Milo?-O ruivo realmente estava confuso e Milo viu isso em seu olhar.

-Como se chama?-Pergunta Milo.

-Não me lembro..-O ruivo coloca as mãos na cabeça, como se tentasse se lembrar de algo.

-De onde veio?-Milo.

-Também não me lembro..Só me lembro de você vir correndo até mim..Talvez eu seje mesmo esse tal de Kamus..Mas não me lembro..-Os olhos do ruivo se enchem de lágrimas.

-Vem..Vamos pra casa..Iremos resolver isso..-O loiro abraça o ruivo e o leva até a casa.

"Será mesmo Kamus? Por Deus..Oque está acontecendo?", Milo pensa enquanto caminha ao lado do ruivo.

Milo dá roupas limpas para o ruivo, pois as suas estavam molhadas, depois de banho tomado, o suposto Kamus se senta no chão, em frente à uma mesinha baixa na sala.Milo traz uma foto..Antiga, onde Kamus estava com os braços enfaixados e tentando comer com hashis..

-Esse sou eu?-Pergunta o ruivo, Milo concorda com a cabeça.

-Pode me ajudar a lembrar?-O ruivo encara o loiro que cora.

-Bem..Posso tentar..-Milo diz.

-Me conte um pouco sobre mim, você e de como nos conhecemos..-Pede Kamus.

-Bem..Eu sou um policial..O que posso dizer sobre você..De que era um professor rabugento e bobo que dava aulas em uma escola particular feminina?-Diz Milo rindo.

-Como assim "era"? Não sou mais?-Kamus estranha.

-B-bem..vamos comer? Depois eu conto mais sobre você..-Milo vai para a cozinha.

Depois de comerem, Milo arruma um lugar para Kamus dormir..Tenta a todo custo evitar que o ruivo pergunte algo..Não queria falar naquele momento..Kamus já dormia..Milo se senta na varanda e olha a chuva caindo sem parar..

"Deve ser um milagre..Kamus voltou..Mas porque ele não se lembra de nada? Essa história me lembra aquela do livro..Se for verdade..Espero que essa chuva não pare nunca..Assim Kamus vai ficar aqui pra sempre..", Milo deita e adormece na sala, querendo que tudo não fosse um sonho..

Na manhã seguinte, a chuva ainda continuava..Kamus acorda e vai para cozinha, encontrando Milo fazendo o café da manhã..Na janela da sala havia "teru-teru bozos" de ponta cabeça (teru-teru bozo são bonequinhos feitos de pano ou jornal, parecem fantasminhas, pois possuem uma bola que forma a cabeça, e o corpo fica solto, não sei explicar direito, mas devem saber do que falo..¬¬""", normalmente os japas penduram eles na janela para que o tempo fique bonito, Milo pendurou do contrário, para o tempo não melhorar..)..

-Porque estão de ponta cabeça? Assim o tempo não vai ficar bom..-Observa Kamus, Milo dá um pulo, pois não havia visto o ruivo.

-Que susto..Bom..É que gosto de chuva..-Disfarça Milo.

-Me fale de quando nos conhecemos..-Diz Kamus.

-Bem, oque posso dizer..Eu prendi você sem querer, pensei que era um bandido..HeHe..-Ri Milo.

-Eu sou mesmo um professor rabugento?-Kamus se senta.

-Não..estava brincando..Você era um ótimo professor..dava aulas de história..E desenhava muito bem..-Diz Milo.

-Porque usa as palavras no passado? Não sou mais? –Kamus.

-Olha a hora..Estou atrasado..-Milo sai correndo.

Kamus observa o loiro correr para o serviço vestido com o uniforme, fica pensando no que Milo havia dito..Tudo no passado..Porquê? E porque não se lembrava do seu próprio passado..Milo ia de bicicleta para o serviço, segurava o guarda-chuva com uma mão e a guia da bicicleta com a outra. Estava feliz, e ao mesmo tempo confuso..Queria que tudo fosse real, mas será que seria como o livro? Kamus sumiria assim que o sol voltasse a brilhar? Isso não! Perdera Kamus uma vez..Outra seria demais para ele..

-Está contente hoje, Milo..Pensei que não gostasse de chuva..-Debocha Aioria.

-Mudei de idéia..Como você disse, podem acontecer coisas boas no tempo de chuva..Ah! Onde está aquele livro de desenho?-Perguntas Milo.

-Ali..Vai levar pra casa?-Aioria pergunta curioso.

-Gostei dele..Não tem dono certo?-Pergunta Milo com o livro na mão.

-Pode levar..O livro é velho e está aí desde antes de eu entrar..-Diz Aioria.

Kamus estava na sala, observando a chuva cair..Era tão bonito e ao mesmo tempo triste..Se levanta e vai olhar a casa..Os móveis eram simples mas bonitos, Kamus começa a as gavetas para poder saber onde se encontrava cada coisa.

-Canetas, papéis, documentos..O que é isso? Um diário...-Kamus pega o diário de capa vermelha, na primeira página estava escrito "Meus dias depois de conhecer Kamus.." e começou a folhear, com certo ar de curiosidade..Talvez descobrisse algo sobre ele mesmo..

"_5 de março.._

_Hoje eu me encontrei com um ruivo idiota, mas era muito bonito..Nos encontramos na rua, eu saindo da lavanderia, ele correndo atrás de um ladrão de bolsas..Tá certo que eu confundi e acabei pegando o ruivo..Depois de várias confusões, descubro que ele é professor e desenha muito bem, desenhou todos do quartel, menos eu..T-T.. Seu nome é Kamus_.."

"_7 de março.._

_Depois de mais um dia de caça aos baderneiros da cidade..Encontrei novamente aquele ruivo no quartel, parece que ele perdeu a carteira, que estabanado!rsrs..Eu fui acompanha-lo até em casa.No caminho encontramos pessoas suspeitas e fui segui-los, prendi o ruivo com a algema e fomos atrás deles. Passamos por várias coisas..De volta ao quartel, descobrimos que não havia chave. Depois de me proteger de um chefe de yakuza, pai de um fedelho que eu havia batido mais cedo, eu vi o quanto ele era corajoso, mesmo quase tendo desmaiado depois..Tivemos que dormir juntos..Estou começando a sentir algo diferente..Não sei o que é.. _"

"_8 de março.._

_Pensei em Kamus o dia todo..Aquele olhar, o jeito que me defendeu ontem..Queria vê-lo de novo..Vou ver se consigo o telefone dele, que desculpa posso usar para vê-lo de novo? Talvez o convide para um almoço.._"

"_9 de março.._

_Consegui o telefone dele no quartel, liguei pra ele e combinei um almoço, estou tão nervoso, pareço um adolescente bobo..Mas esse ruivo me deixa desse jeito, que roupa usarei amanhã, sorte que é sábado e meu dia de folga.._"

"_10 de março.._

_Hoje foi um dia incrível, fomos passear no parque, descobri que ele tem medo de rodas-gigantes..Depois do parque, fomos almoçar num restaurante italiano..Ele tem uma conversa incrível..Trocamos telefone, bem..Eu dei o número do meu, já que tinha o dele..Será que vamos nos ver novamente? Espero que sim.._"

Kamus lia a tudo atentamente..Tentava se lembrar desses fatos..Nem tinha visto o tempo passar, já era quase noite..Ele guarda apressadamente o diário de Milo e vai fazer a janta..

Quando Milo chega, podia sentir o cheiro da comida..Fazia tempo que ele não comia uma comida caseira e o cheiro fazia sua barriga roncar..Milo encontra Kamus de avental, acabando de ver o arroz. Ele havia trazido o livro de capa vermelha, esconde-o na estante e vai para a cozinha.

-Ah! Chegou? Espero que não se importe..Acabei fuçando a cozinha e resolvi fazer comida..-Sorri Kamus.

-Claro que não me importo, o que é meu, é seu..-Sorri o loiro, se sentando e deixando o ruivo servi-lo.

Depois de comerem, ficam os dois na varanda, vendo a chuva cair..

-Conte-me mais sobre nós..O que éramos?-Kamus pergunta como se não soubesse das insinuações que lera no diário.

-Bem, oque posso dizer..Éramos..-Milo nervoso.

-..Namorados?-Pergunta Kamus ainda olhando para fora.

Milo engasga ao ouvir isso, estava vermelho, não conseguia olhar para Kamus..Tenta dizer algo, abre a boca, mas não solta uma palavra, abaixa o rosto, tenta negar, dizer algo, tinha medo de dizer a verdade e perder Kamus de vez..Engole em seco, respira fundo..

-Da onde tirou essa idéia?-Pergunta Milo.

-Do jeito que fala de mim, do jeito que fala pra mim..-Kamus.

-..E se formos..-Milo.

-Não me importo..Quero me lembrar do meu passado, e se no passado fomos namorados..É desse jeito que quero voltar a me lembrar de você..Mas peço um tempo..Ainda estou confuso..-Diz Kamus.

-Claro..-Diz Milo aliviado.

Ambos ficaram mais um tempo na varanda antes de irem dormir..Kamus estava mais curioso ainda..O que estaria escrito nas próxima páginas do diário..

xXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXx

Mais um cap on!

Espero que estejem gostando!bjnhos e até o próximo cap!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Milo havia saído cedo para o trabalho..Kamus havia limpado a casa rapidamente, tirado o pó dos móveis e do futon, varrido a casa, lavado o banheiro..Vestia um avental branco com um girassol bordado e um lenço vermelho. Vai até o armário e pega o diário de Milo, acha um livro vermelho em cima.

-O que será isso? Um livro de desenho..-Kamus olha os desenhos curioso, não entende e guarda novamente. Folheando o diário até onde havia parado..

"_13 de março.._

_Finalmente Kamus me ligou, estava agonizado a semana toda..Todo telefone eu atendia rapidamente..Ficava visivelmente triste quando não era ele..Combinamos de nos encontrar sábado..O convidei para um jantar, não sei cozinhar muito bem, mas posso tentar..rsrs_"

"_17 de março.._

_Pareço que estou voando..Motivo? Hoje foi o dia do nosso encontro..Ele me ajudou com as compras, coitado..O fiz subir os 5 andares do meu apto..rsrs..Ele viu uma foto minha com o Leon, contei minha história para ele..Não gosto muito de lembrar, mas me senti bem ao contar para ele..Voltando ao assunto do jantar..Enquanto eu fazia, ele me pentelhava, fez um avião de papel e jogou em mim! Parece criança..Ele é tão meigo..Acho que consegui fazer uma comida boa..Tava um pouco salgada, mas Kamus disse que estava ótimo..Me deixou feliz..melhor foi depois..Ficamos a olhar as estrelas da varanda..Me senti estranho..Já nem lembro do que falávamos, lembro-me apenas dos nossos rostos se aproximando..E finalmente para um beijo..Foi como um sonho.._"

"_19 de março.._

_Kamus me ligou hoje, disse que precisava me ver..Fomos até um parque, estávamos na hora do almoço, compramos algo no kumbini(loja de conveniência), estávamos calados, estava com vergonha, depois daquela noite, não tocamos no assunto..Kamus disse que não parava de pensar em mim, que não se importava com oque os outros diriam, era comigo que queria ficar..Aquilo me encheu o coração, o abracei, e nos beijamos.._"

"_2 de abril_

_Hoje faz 2 semanas de namoro, fomos à um restaurante italiano comemorar, cheguei um pouco atrasada por causa do trabalho, conversamos um pouco, nós dois tínhamos presentes, quando entregamos, eram livros, do mesmo autor, o mesmo livro, temos gostos iguais, será destino?rsrs..Kamus havia feito desenhos nas bordas das páginas, que se moviam quando eu as folheava..Mostava como nos conhecemos, e termina com nós brincando na chuva. Quando saímos estava chovendo, como crianças brincamos na chuva..E acabamos pegando uma gripe..rsrs. Pelo menos ganhei um prêmio..Dormi abraçado à ele, não aconteceu nada de mais, mais valeu a pena.._"

"_5 de abril_

_Hoje foi um dia importante..Vi como Kamus se importava comigo..Tínhamos marcado um jantar..Mas por causa da ronda iria me atrasar, acabamos pegando um caso de seqüestro, seguimos eles e pegamos 1, mas 2 acabaram fugindo com a refém, Kamus me ligou, e disse que não daria para vê-lo naquele momento, não sei como soube o local, mas ele foi atrás de mim, achei os seqüestradores em um beco, Kamus tinha distraído um deles até um beco apertado, ficando preso os dois..rsrs_"

"_10 de abril.._

_Parece que estou nas nuvens..Não sei se foi rápido demais, ou demorado, mas hoje foi a nossa primeira noite..Como posso descrevê-la..Mágica? Talvez difícil de imaginar ou descrever..Único, pessoal, especial, é q posso dizer..Sentimentos que afloram, palavras que não saem da boca.._"

"_12 de março.._

_Hoje fui ver Kamus na escola, não o encontrei lá, bem, ele me encontrou..Tinha comprado um carro..Um jipe amarelo! Não combina..Mas em todo caso, estava feliz..Combinamos de irmos viajar pelo interior no fim de semana..Estou ansioso_.."

O telefone toca e Kamus leva um susto..Aquele loiro, Milo, gostava mesmo dele..Eram realmente namorados..Já tinham até..Kamus fica vermelho só de imaginar e sacode a cabeça, indo atender o telefone que insistia em tocar..

-Alô?-Atende Kamus.

-Ah! Kamus? Estive pensando..Que tal comermos fora hoje? Conheço um lugar muito bom! Quer dizer..Um amigo me indicou..-Diz Milo.

-C-claro..-Kamus.

-Ótimo! Vou voltar mais cedo hoje..Até então!-Milo desliga contente.

Kamus coloca o telefone no gancho e olha para fora, ainda chovia, uma chuva fresca, sentia-se bem, olha para os teru-teru bozos balançando com o vento e se deita no tatame..Sem perceber, acaba cochilando..Ao acordar, vê que já era a tarde..Milo logo voltaria, se levanta rápido e quando acaba de guardar o Diário, a porta se abre..

-Kamus? Estava dormindo?-Milo olha a cara amassada do ruivo.

-Ah! Acabei cochilando..-Kamus esfrega os olhos e fica vermelho imaginando ele e Milo.

-Tudo bem? Está com febre?-Milo se aproxima e põe a mão na testa de Kamus.

-E-estou bem!-Kamus se afasta rapidamente, deixando Milo triste.

-Bem..Vou tomar um banho, aí saímos..-Milo vai para o banheiro.

"Idiota! Eu sou um idiota!"-Kamus se martirizava por não poder corresponder à Milo.

Ainda estava claro, a noite de verão chegava tarde, a chuva estava fraca, ambos estavam com capas de chuva, como Milo tinha apenas uma bicicleta, Kamus que era mais leve ia na garupa, Milo ia conduzindo a bicicleta, de longe, pareciam um jovem casal de namorados indo para um encontro..Passaram pelo canteiro de girassol, Kamus ficou encantado, tão vivas e alegres, mesmo com as pétalas molhadas, pareciam sorrir, um sol em meio à chuva..

Milo leva Kamus para um restaurante italiano, perto da cidade, era uma casa pequena, de madeira, mas aconchegante e bem decorada, comida caseira, feito na hora..Depois de comerem, ambos voltavam andando, a chuva caía bem fraca..quase não se sentia..

-Desculpe..Devo ser pesado..-Diz Kamus.

-Nem um pouco..Mas é que se andarmos, poderemos conversar mais..-Sorri Milo, passavam pelo canteiro de girassol e Kamus pára para ver elas balançarem suavemente com o vento, sorriam no escuro, pareciam ter brilho próprio..

-Gosta?-Pergunta Milo.

-São lindas..Não entendo..me lembro de tudo, menos do meu passado, de você, e até de mim mesmo..-Kamus abaixa o olhar.

-Queria que se lembrasse pelo menos de nós..-Milo diz.

Kamus fica vermelho, por dentro, queria mesmo se lembrar deles..Depois de ler o diário, sentia que gostava cada vez mais do loiro, mesmo sentindo que Milo muitas vezes parecia esconder algo muito importante dele.

-O que foi?-Pergunta Milo, pois Kamus estava muito quieto.

-Nada..-Kamus observava os girassóis balançarem.

-Vamos indo?-Milo começa a andar.

"Kamus seu idiota!Faça algo..Você sabe que gosta dele!", Kamus dizia para ele mesmo.

-Espere!-Kamus pega no braço de Milo.

-?.?-Milo.

Kamus abraça Milo, que solta a bicicleta, o ruivo apóia a cabeça no pescoço do outro e o abraça com força, Milo retribui o abraço..Kamus se afasta um pouco e olha nos olhos de Milo, perdido naqueles azuis, passa a mão de leve no rosto do loiro.

-K-Kamus?-Milo.

Sem pensar mais, Kamus puxa Milo para um beijo, confuso no começo, várias coisas passavam em sua cabeça..Milo puxa o corpo do ruivo mais para si, ambos queimavam por dentro, o beijo no começo nervoso, foi se tornando cada vez mais intenso..Quando viram, estavam no meio do campo de girassol, respiração à mil, corpos em chama, a chuva caía fraca, molhando o cabelos de ambos..Milo tira um mecha grudada na testa de Kamus e lhe beija a face rubra, Kamus beija a palma da mão de Milo e o beija de novo..

Ao acordar, Milo olha para Kamus dormindo em seus braços, sorri e lhe beija a testa, cobrindo com a blusa úmida.

-O que farei se te perder denovo?..-Suspira Milo.

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Yoooo!Mais um cap on!

Mais uns trechos do diário de Milo, algumas partes extras que não teve em KAZE e um quase Lemon, como disse minha imooto..u.u"""

Não estou preparada para um lemon ainda..¬¬""..xD

Obrigada à todas q mandam review! See you in the next chapter!

bjnhos


	4. Chapter 4

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

"**Dekiru koto nara, ima sugu nimo anata ni fleur.."(Se pudesse fazer algo, imediatamente, te daria uma flor..by Kamijo, Lareine, Fleur)**

No meio da noite, Kamus acorda no quarto, olha para o lado e vê Milo dormindo. Sorri e passa a mão sobre o rosto do loiro..

"Parece um anjo..Nós..Fizemos..", Kamus cora violentamente ao se lembrar de algumas horas atrás..Sacode a cabeça, sorri mais uma vez e se aninha ai lado de Milo..

Ao acordar novamente, já era dia..A claridade já tinha entrado no quarto, Milo tinha levantado, pelo cheiro, estava na cozinha, coisa rara..

Milo cantarolava feliz, quando Kamus aparece na cozinha.

-Bom dia belo adormecido!-Sorri o loiro.

-Bom dia..-Kamus meio sem jeito.

-Porque a vergonha..-Milo se aproxima, provocando Kamus com o tom de voz.

-M..Milo..O leite..-Kamus vermelho aponta para o líquido vazando da panela.

-Ahhhhh!Droga! Ai, me queimei!-Milo queima o dedo no cabo.

Kamus observa e ria da situação, Milo sabia ser sensual e atrapalhado ao mesmo tempo..Será que sempre foi assim? Queria saber mais daquele loiro..

Após tomarem o café, eles se despedem com um caloroso beijo, que tirou o fôlego da Kamus..Milo sorri maroto e sai feliz para o trabalho..Kamus ajeita a casa rapidamente e logo percebe que o número de teru-teru bozos havia duplicado..

"Porque Milo quer tanto que a chova..Sol é tão bom..", Kamus pensou em tirar os bonequinhos, mas resolveu deixa-los..Indo pegar o diário de Milo novamente..Começando a ler de onde havia parado..

"_13 de março.._

_Hoje tivemos nossa primeira briga..Achei um bilhete com uma declaração descarada de uma aluna no bolso da blusa dele, imediatamente fui tirar satisfações com Kamus.."É apenas uma criança!" ele me disse..Uma súbita raiva tomou conta de mim e eu dei um tabefe nele..Acho que doeu mais em mim que nele, não queria fazer aquilo..Mas só de ouvir que ele a defendeu..E sem dizer nada eu sai de seu apto.. _"

"_14 de março.._

_Um dia após nossa primeira briga..Ainda estou com raiva, mesmo sentindo um pouco de remorso..Acho que exagerei..Mas meu orgulho é mais forte..Não atendi seus telefonemas..Me pegou de surpresa vê-lo sentado na frente de meu apto, estava molhado, pois chovia, quando cheguei, estava agaichado com a cabeça sobre os joelhos, pensei em ignora-lo, mesmo querendo me debulhar em desculpas e abraça-lo._

"_Me desculpe..Sei que fui errado de aceitar o bilhete..Não queria que ficasse bravo..vamos fazer as pazes?", Kamus me diz com lágrimas nos olhos..Mesmo "eu" sendo o errado..Aceitei as desculpas e o abracei..Nos amamos em seguida.._"

"_15 de março.._

_Tivemos um problema e Kamus teve que viajar..Adiamos nossa viagem para o outono, pois no verão seria muito quente e estamos ocupados nessa época, férias de goldenweek(férias de uma semana) na Disney e férias de verão, vamos para a praia.._"

"_01 de abril.._

_Finalmente férias..Kamus está pirando com alguns assuntos da escola, como prova..Mas mesmo assim resolvemos ir pra Disney..Vai ser amanhã.._"

"_02 de março.._

_Disney!Resolvemos que iramos dormir no hotel, mesmo não sendo tão longe de Shinjuku..Hotel é hotel..E falando em Disney..Ainda vou para a Disney de Orlando..Mas me contento com a de Tokyo, passamos o dia no land, amanhã vai se o sea..Brincamos como crianças..Comprei orelhas do Mickey e tiramos fotos com alguns personagens..Fiquei um pouco triste, Kamus não quis andar de mãos dadas comigo..Mas resolvi não dizer nada..Amanhã eu agarro ele à força!_"

"_03 de maio.._

_Ai que raiva!Brigamos novamente..Kamus se negou a andar de braços dado comigo! Mas quando apareceram uma alunas dele, elas quiseram tirar fotos com ele e agarraram no braço dele! Sai correndo, o deixando lá!Como a chave estava comigo..Ele que durma fora!_"

"_04 de maio.._

_Kamus dormiu na porta do quarto, nem ousou bater..Quando abri a porta, fiquei até com dó..Será que exagerei? Mas..Porque pra elas ele dá o braço e pra mim, que sou seu namorado, me ignora?Novamente ele se debulhou em lágrimas e o desculpei.._"

"_05 de julho.._

_Estive muito ocupado esses dias, que nem tive tempo de escrever..Estava ocupado com os bêbados, normal nas épocas quentes..Nesse meio briguei com Kamus umas 5 vezes..Sempre por motivos de ciúmes, sempre eu estava errado, sempre briguei sem motivo, bati sem motivos, e nunca pedi desculpas..Meu orgulho não me deixa.._"

"_10 de agosto.._

_Férias!Finalmente!Praia!Fomos até Okinawa! Realmente linda! Primeiro dia..Praia! Sol e diversão!Passei o dia todo com Kamus.._"

"_11 de agosto.._

_Milagrosamente não brigamos..Talvez o ar de Okinawa fez bem para nossos ânimos..Essas praias são um sonho..Ainda mais junto com meu Kamus.._"

"_15 de agosto.._

_Nossa..Essas férias passaram rápido, fiquei bem negão!Muito sol..Kamus tadinho..Ficou que em um camarão..Como é branquinho, sofreu..Pior vai ser daqui à alguns dias.._"

"_17 de agosto.._

_De volta ao trampo..O dia pareceu longo..Hoje Kamus e eu tivemos uma pequena discussão, foi novamente por causa de um bilhete..Chorei de raiva depois..Porque ele as protege tanto? Decidi..Vou ser mais duro, tentar não ligar e ignorar ele, vou mostrar pra ele que sou ruim também!_"

"_17 de setembro.._

_Decidimos que nossa viagem pelo interior seria no fim de semana que vem..Já vai ser outono, o clima vai estar ótimo.._"

"_25 de setembro.._

_Hoje começou nossa viagem d 2 dias pelo interior, o vento de outono é mesmo muito bom, viajamos durante 3 horas para fora da cidade, no caminho passamos por um morro, o sol estava se pondo, Kamus parou o carro e eu pulei até o meio da grama, o vento no rosto, os últimos raios de sol, a grama era alta e estava amarelada por causa do tempo..Kamus abriu o braço e disse que queria se tornar vento ao morrer..Não entendi.Dormimos na casa de uma senhora que nos abrigou, Kamus e eu tivemos uma pequena discussão, depois de contar uma história boba sobre a promessa dos dedinhos, ele tentou me beijar, mas ainda estava bravo com ele, por causa dos bilhetes, não deixei quieto e queimei a boca dele com o carvão! Ele exigiu desculpas, mas eu não disse!Disse que o nome dele não é Desculpa e diria quando ele mudasse o nome..Ele ficou bravo..._"

"_26 de setembro.._

_Hoje pensei que meu coração iria parar..Tivemos um acidente por causa do taifu, o carro levou uma pedrada na avalanche e nosso carro foi jogado ao rio, eu consegui sair, mas Kamus bateu a cabeça e estava inconsciente, o tirei do carro, mas o coração dele não batia..Depois de uns socos desesperados ele voltou..Passei um suto danado..Eu o amo muito, não sei o que faria se o perdesse.._"

Kamus tinha lágrimas nos olhos..Como Milo do diário com Milo que estava com ele eram diferentes..Kamus sentia um pouco de remorso, pois ele era daquele jeito, meio avoado..Mas porque Milo mudara tanto..Alguém que não conseguia pedir desculpas, ser tão gentil com ele agora..Kamus tinha medo de saber o que vinha depois..Mas a curiosidade o mantinha com os olhos colados no diário..

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Yooo pessoas!Demorei, mas postei!Ficou meio confuso e longo..Na verdade a culpa foi que eu me confundi com as épocas, e acabei começando o diário na época errada..¬¬

Me desculpem a confusão, por isso pulei muito as datas, porque senão haja idéia para escrever o diário de Milo, coisa que me falta esses dias..Mikaaaaa!Gomem a confusão!T-T..Espero que esteje gostando..

Agradecimentos à todas que lêem Himawari..Thnxs as reviews..Não exijo, mas são importantes para mim, sinto como se tivesse obrigação de continuar..Seria essa a força e o efeito review? Saber que as pessoas estão gostando..Mesmo eu me confundindo com as coisas..

Gambaru!bjnhos e até o próximo cap..


	5. Chapter 5

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

"**Hontou no tenshi ni natte.."(Se torne um verdadeiro anjo..)**

"_27 de setembro.._

_Kamus saiu do hospital, está com um curativo na cabeça..Se eu o perdesse..Acho que morreria junto..Disse à ele que nunca iria morrer por causa dele, mas menti..A verdade é que eu morreria sim..O Milo que mostro aos outros, ao Kamus não é o mesmo Milo que guardo dentro de mim.._"

Kamus estava pensativo, guardou o diário de Milo pois já era quase hora dele voltar, foi para a cozinha preparar a janta..Nem viu quando o loiro chegou, Milo foi até a cozinha e abraçando Kamus por trás, lhe deu um beijo na nuca..Kamus pula de susto.

-Me desculpe..Não queria te assustar..-Milo sorri e beija o rosto do ruivo.

-Vou tomar banho..-Milo vai até o quarto pegar a roupa.

"Ele pediu desculpas por algo bobo.. Realmente não é o mesmo Milo do diário, do passado..", pensa Kamus.

Durante o jantar, Kamus olhava fixo para Milo.

-O que houve? Tem arroz grudado?-Milo procura por algum grão no rosto.

-Não é nada..-Kamus disfarça.

-Err..Bem, posso perguntar uma coisa?-Kamus.

-Pode..-Milo tranqüilamente come uma batata.

-O que houve comigo para não me lembrar de você?-Kamus. Milo engasga com essa pergunta.

-Er..Estou meio cansado..Outro dia posso te falar..Err..O nikujyaga(carne com batata) está ótimo!-Milo tenta desviar o assunto.

"Porque não quer me contar? Estranho.", pensa Kamus.

Kamus resolve descobrir sozinho, lendo o diário..Mas algo dentro dele dizia que iria se arrepender se descobrisse..Mas Kamus queria saber..O motivo da mudança, os teru-teru bozos ao contrário, o motivo de Milo querer que chova..Não se pode chover pela eternidade..

No dia seguinte, logo que Milo saiu para o trabalho, Kamus pega o diário da gaveta, mas antes observa novamente o e-hon..

-Bem..Aqui vamos para a verdade..-Diz Kamus folheando o diário.

"28_ de setembro.._

_Ouvi no quartel sobre um tal de Máscara da Morte..Um perigoso traficante e assassino, que recebeu esse nome por causa do modo com que mata, da maneira mais dolorosa que existe, e depois arranca as cabeças de suas vítimas, as pendurando no local do crime..Ele estava preso..Mas fugiu e está fugitivo..Ninguém se sabe onde ele pode estar, amanhã terei ronda com meu parceiro, espero que não haja nada, já que tenho um jantar com Kamus.._"

"_29 de setembro.._"

"_30 de setembro.._"

"_01 de outubro.._"

-Ué? Páginas em branco?-Kamus começa a folhear o diário.

"_04 de setembro.._

_A culpa é minha..Eu o matei..Matei quem eu amava..Não mereço viver.._"

-?.?-Kamus sentia seu peito apertar.

"_05 de setembro.._

_Fui eu..Meu tiro..Matei Kamus..Tentei me matar várias vezes..Mas me impediram..Kamus não devia ter ido naquela fábrica..A culpa é minha..Se eu não fosse tão teimoso, ele quis apenas me proteger..Liguei para seu celular..Queria que ele atendesse, ouvir que não era ele, que era um sósia que eu havia matado, ouvir que era mentira, que eu me enganei, que ainda o veria, que ainda o teria, que ainda..Vou dar adeus à esse mundo..Irei até onde está meu Kamus.._", as páginas estavam borradas, lágrimas foram derramadas enquanto escritas..

Os olhos do ruivo se arregalam, o que era aquilo? Kamus morto? Ele morto? Não é possível, ele estava vivo, ali, lendo o diário..Será que Milo realmente morreu? Que eles estavam no céu? Um desespero toma conta de Kamus. Tinha que ler mais..

"_06 de setembro._

_Não agüento mais..Vi o piano..Kamus pintou as teclas de branco, para que pudesse tocar..Kamus..._", mais borrões nas páginas..

"_07 de setembro.._

_Ontem aconteceram coisas estranhas..Tentei me matar, me jogar do prédio..Mas fui impedido uma vez por dois pivetes que fugiram de casa..Depois fui salvo por um balão..Era Kamus, eu sei! Vi o aviãozinho de papel que ele havia feito, encaixa com a revista..Sei que ele quer que eu viva..Farei sua vontade..Viverei por ele e por mim.._"

"_12 de setembro.._

_Fui aceito no departamento especial..Conheci meu parceiro, Saga..Ele me olhou assustado, não entendi..Irei me esforçar e me tornar o melhor agente..Por Kamus..Espero que consiga vê-lo dia 31..Minha última chance..Enchi o apto com cata-ventos, será que Kamus realmente se tornou vento como queria?_"

"_15 de setembro.._

_Serviço é o que não falta por aqui..Acho que já peguei um bocado deles, o povo me apelidou de robocop, pois dizem que sou louco de encarar o perigo de frente..Acho que o sangue sobe quando vejo alguém fazendo algo errado, sempre fui assim..Veja Kamus..Estou me esforçando por você.._"

"_21 de setembro.._

_Estou gostando daqui, Saga é legal..Me trata bem, parece que até demais, sinto como se ele me escondesse algo..Nunca perguntei nada, mas sinto isso..Apenas Kamus me faz falta..O serviço me ajuda a não pensar nele, mas quando chega a noite e estou como agora em meu quarto..Meu peito aperta e.._", mais borrões nas páginas..

"_22 de setembro.._

_Tive um sonho estranho..Não me lembro, mas era do dia em que Kamus morreu..Me fez lembrar de Máscara da Morte..Ainda vou pegá-lo..Monstros como ele não devem existir, por culpa dele matei Kamus, fui eu..Não irei me perdoar nunca.._"

"_24 de setembro_.."

"_25 de setembro.._"

"_26 de setembro.._"

"_27 de setembro_", mais páginas em branco..

Kamus pára de ler um pouco, seus olhos estavam arregalados, vai até o espelho e toca seu rosto..Vai até o piano e abre a tampa, toca as teclas, todas brancas..Olha para o diário aberto..Ainda faltava algumas páginas..

"_02 de outubro.._

_Fiquei esse tempo sem escrever, porque estava no hospital, em coma,dia 28 descobri que Máscara estava na cidade..Saga tentou esconder isso de mim e foi sozinho, se eu não o tivesse seguido, ele talvez estivesse morto também..Persegui o assassino pelo estacionamento, acertei um tiro nele, mas ele conseguiu fugir, atirando numa mulher e jogando o carrinho de bebê com uma criança dentro, no meio da pista, eu salvei a criança, mas ele me acertou..Acordei apenas ontem. Me encontrei com Kamus..A última vez..Ele estava lindo..Como sempre..Queria ir com ele, não suporto a idéia de vê-lo partir..Ele disse que era pra eu ser forte, que conseguiria viver sem ele, e que logo encontraria alguém com a alma igual à dele..Não quero..Ele não entende. Ele deixou marcas em minhas coisas, no piano, nos livros, dedicadamente desenhada, página por página, como posso esquecer se nossa história está neles.._"

"_3 de março.._

_Já se passaram alguns meses..Hoje foi o dia que Kamus disse, encontrei a pessoa com a alma igual à dele, seu nome é Shaka, ele encontrou o livro que era de Kamus e veio me entregar, e ainda me salvou na estação de trem.. _"

"_28 de junho.._

_Já faz mais de um ano dede que Kamus se foi..Shaka foi importante..Kamus me apresentou ele, mas ele não é Kamus..Nunca vai ser..Não deu certo, ainda amo aquele ruivo, decidi fugir da cidade..Esfriar a cabeça no interior, escolhi Hamakita..Não quero esquecer Kamus,não por enquanto.._"

"_29 de junho.._

_É um milagre..Kamus voltou, foi logo depois de ler um livro estranho no serviço, aconteceu como no livro..Ele voltou, será que vai ser apenas durante a época de chuva? Ele não se lembra de mim, de nós..Mas não me importo, ele voltou..Não quero perde-lo de novo, dessa vez não agüentaria..Vou pendurar teru-teru bozos ao contrário, para achuva não parar, espwero que dê certo..Se Kamus se for dessa vez, eu morro junto.._"

"Morto..Eu estou morto? Milo está morto? Não, ele não morreu..E eu? O que sou? Um fantasma?", os olhos de Kamus vão até o livro de capa vermelha dentro da gaveta aberta..Pega ele e começa a ler a história novamente..

"Havia duas pessoas que se amavam muito, mas em uma tragédia, um deles morre morre, deixando o outro muito triste..Mas na época de chuva, em baixo de uma enorme árvore, perto de uma ponte..O que havia morrido volta à vida..Deixando a outra pessoa muito feliz, mas isso dura até a época da chuva acabar, pois com os primeiro dias de sol, o ressucitado some, de onde veio, embaixo das enormes árvores.."

-Eu sou a pessoa que morreu e voltou à vida..Época de chuva..?-Kamus olha os teru-teru bozos e seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas..

"É que eu gosto de chuva..", as palavras de Milo ecoam em sua cabeça..

-É por isso, que ele evitava falar do passado, por isso esse cuidado comigo, é por isso esses teru-teru bozos ao contrário..Eu estou morto..Quando a chuva parar, eu vou sumir..-Kamus cai de joelhos.

-Milo..-Kamus não conseguia parar as lágrimas..

-Não! Não quero sumir, não quero deixar ele! Eu o amo! Não é justo..Não é justo com ele! Milo..-Kamus esmurra o chão.

"Mas se eu ficar ele vai sofrer mais, quanto mais tempo, tanto eu quanto ele sofreremos..", Kamus toma uma decisão, mas antes queria se despedir..

xXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Himawari na reta final..o próximo é o último..Ficou comprido esse cap..X.X

Meio confuso como sempre!Hehe xD

Oque Kamus fará? Contará a Milo? Isso só no próximo cap!Então até!Thnxs as reviews..Thnxs à todas que lêem..

Bjnhos..


	6. Chapter 6

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

"**Eien to tomo ni.."(Juntos pela eternidade)**

Kamus espera Milo com um super jantar..E com um sorriso forçado..Estava quebrado por dentro..Mas queria se despedir sem dor, em silêncio..

-Kamus?-Milo se espanta ao ver Kamus na porta.

-Bem vindo! Está com fome? Fiz bastante comida!-Kamus sorria como nunca.

-Oque houve?-Milo.

-Nada..-Kamus o puxa para dentro.

-Espera, vou tomar banho antes!-Milo.

-Já preparei a água!-Kamus entrega as roupas de Milo.

-O-Obrigado..Está tudo bem?-Milo.

-Sim, porque?-Kamus.

-Nada..Vou tomar banho então..-Milo sorri e vai para o banheiro.

Kamus deixa uma lágrima cair quando Milo entra no banheiro. Vai até a estante de livros e começa a folhear, vendo os desenhos..

-Achou seus desenhos?-Milo.

-Já?-Kamus nem tinha reparado que estava há alguns minutos apenas folheando e vendo os desenhos, a história deles..

-O que houve?-Milo enxuga a lágrima de Kamus.

-N-nada..Entrou um cisco..Hehe..Vamos comer?-Kamus o puxa até a mesa e trás as dezenas de pratos.

-Wow! Quanta comida..Quer me engordar?-Ri Milo.

-Hoje estava com vontade de cozinhar..-Kamus.

-Hum..Delicioso!Parece sonho..Quero que todo dia seje assim..-Milo comendo. Kamus olha de lado e segura o choro.

-Parece que vai sair sol amanhã..-Diz Kamus.

-Oh droga!Não pode..Vou fazer mais teru-teru bozos..-Milo.

-Milo..-Kamus se aproxima de Milo e tira o hashi da mão dele.

-Oque houve com você hoje?-Milo.

-Já disse que nada..Apenas quero você..-Kamus beija Milo de leve. Depois desce para o pescoço do loiro.

-K-Kamus..-Milo não agüenta e agarra Kamus, o puxando para o chão e deitando por cima, olhando nos olhos do ruivo, acaricia o rosto e beija a testa, depois os lábios doces de Kamus.

Milo não percebe, mas Kamus deixa lágrimas escorrerem pela pele alva.

O dia logo amanhece..Ainda chovia, mas Milo havia pendurado mais bonequinhos..

-Bom dia belo adormecido..-Milo beija Kamus que vinha do quarto. Kamus apenas sorri.

Depois do café, Milo ia saindo, Kamus o agarra pela cintura.

-O que houve? Está estranho desde ontem..-Milo.

-Nada, é que já estou com saudade..-Kamus.

-Não se preocupe..Logo estou de volta..Te amo..-Milo beija Kamus longamente.

Depois que Milo saiu..Kamus foi até a estante de livros..Pega um livro sem desenhos e começa a rabiscar as páginas, sem deixar de derramar lágrimas..

-Adeus Milo..-Diz cortando os teru-teru bozos pendurados.

Milo estava explicando o caminho para uma senhora, quando a chuva pára e o tempo começa a abrir, Milo sente uma pontada no peito.

-Me desculpe senhora..Tenho que ir..-Milo sai correndo para casa.

-Kamus..-Milo corria o mais rápido possível.

-Kamus! Kamus!-Chega em casa quase arrombando a porta.

-Kamus? Kamus..-Os olhos de Milo se enchem de lágrimas ao ver os teru-teru bozos cortados, ao lado do diário e do e-hon.

-Ele sabia..Por isso ontem..Foi uma despedida..-Milo.

Os olhos caem sobre um dos livros em cima da mesa..Ao folhear, o encontro dos dois..No final a palavra.."Gomem.."(Desculpa).

-Não..NÃO!-Milo se desespera.

Sai correndo até a árvore..Mas nada do sinal de Kamus..Milo cai se joelhos sobre a terra molhada ao pé da árvore, lágrimas caíam sem parar..De repente como um flash..Ele vê o canteiro de girassol..

-Kamus..-Milo corre até o canteiro, entrando no meio das flores altas, as gotas que sobraram nas pétalas e folhas molhavam suas roupas e cabelos, misturando com as lágrimas.

-KAMUUUUUUS!-Milo grita no meio do canteiro.

Abaixa a cabeça, ao levantar os olhos, vê uma pessoa um pouco à frente..Com roupas brancas, de costas, longos cabelos vermelhos, molhados.

-Kamus..-Milo corre até onde a pessoa estava, o abraçando por trás.

-Milo..-O ruivo agarra o braço.

-Porque..Ainda estou aqui..A chuva parou..-Kamus não entendia.

-Não importa..Não importa mais..Está aqui..E não vou deixar que vá de novo..-Milo abraça Kamus com força.

-Não quero ficar sem você..-Kamus chorava feliz..Milo seca as lágrimas com o dedo, acaricia o rosto delicado e se aproxima, roçando o nariz no nariz de Kamus.

-E não vai..-Diz aproximando os lábios aos de Kamus, e o tomando num beijo intenso.

Na sala da casa, um vento sopra, folheando o e-hon..No final, o desenho havia mudado..Agora um casal abraçado no meio de um canteiro de girassol, o sol brilhava..

xXxXxXxXx

_**The End..**_

xXxXxXxXx

Yooo pessoas!Finally Final!¬¬"""

Curto? Eu sei..Eu mesma me assustei..u.u""

Ta cheio de Kamus, todo mundo já sabe o nome dele..Agora já enjoou de ouvir..xD (cai uma pedra enoooorme em cima da Pure-Petit)..

Gostou Mika? Esse foi meu presente..Mesmo que diga o contrário, sei que ficou fraquinha..Sou péssima para finais..T-T..Um dia escrevo uma fic digna..I promisse!

Thnxs à todas que leram e principalmente THNXS à todas que me mandaram reviews..

Imooto querida, Nuriko-Riki, Anginha, Cherri Miluxa, Lyta..Arigatou!Kokoro kara..(do coração)..Bjnhos e até outra..PS: O próximo é a theme song de Himawari!Jyanyaaa


	7. Chapter 7

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Espero que tenham gostado do final(capítulo anterior, cap 6 u.u"")..

Essa é a música tema dessa fic..Dizer que ela tem tudo à ver, bem um pouco..¬¬..A música é linda e foi Hit à um tempo atrás por essas terras nipônicas..Ia postar antes, mas não teria muito sentido..Kamus teria de ler algumas partes do diário para poder bater com a música..Mas por fim, decidi por ela no final..(confusa..cai pedra em cima da Pure-Petit).. Não liguem para a tradução de quinta..¬¬""..Música japa é linda, mas difícil de traduzir, bem, as palavras em portuga não ficam tão boas..¬¬..Esse foi o melhor que consegui..u.u"""", espero que gostem..

**Orange Range - Hana**  
_by Orange Range_

_hanabira no you ni chiriyuku naka de_

_yume mitai ni kimi ni deaeta kiseki_

_ai shiatte kenka shite_

_ironna kabe futari de norikoete_

_umarekawattemo anata no soba de hana ni narou_

As coisas se dispersam ao nosso redor como pétalas de flores

Como em um sonho, foi um milagre te encontrar

Amando, brigando

Atravessamos várias barreiras

Mesmo que eu renasça, vou vriar flor e ficar ao seu lado

_itsumademo aru no darou ka_

_ore no maue ni aru taiyou wa_

_itsumademo mamorikireru darou ka_

_naki warai okoru kimi no hyoujou wo_

_izure subete nakunaru no naraba_

_futari no deai ni motto kansha shiyou_

_ano hi ano toki ano basho no kiseki wa_

_mata atarashii kiseki wo umu darou_

Até quando será que vai existir

O sol que brilha em cima de mim?

Até quando poderei guardar

As caras de choro, riso e raiva que você fez?

Se de qualquer maneira isso fosse acabar um dia

Deveríamos agradecer mais o nosso encontro

Naquele dia, naquela hora, o milagre daquele lugar

Dará vida à mais um novo milagre

_ai suru koto de tsuyoku naru koto_

_shinjiru koto de norikireru koto_

_kimi ga nokoshita mono wa ima mo mune ni_

_hora kagayaki ushiwazu ni_

_shiawase ni omou meguriaeta koto wa_

_ore no egao torimodoseta koto wa_

_"arigatou" de afureru kimochi dake susumu michinori_

Fortificando-me com o amor

Tendo fé nas coisas que acreditamos

As coisas que você deixou ainda estão no meu coração

Veja como ainda brilham

Penso em coisas felizes, como se assim pudéssemos nos encontrar

E assim, poder resgatar meu sorriso

Com esse sentimento de gratidão, sigo meu caminho

_hanabira no you ni chiriyuku naka de_

_yume mitai ni kimi ni deaeta kiseki_

_ai shiatte kenka shite_

_iron na kabe futari de norikoete_

_umarekawattemo anata ni aitai_

As coisas se dispersam ao nosso redor como pétalas de flores

Como em um sonho, foi um milagre te encontrar

Amando, brigando

Atravessamos várias barreiras

Mesmo que renasça, quero te encontrar

_hanabira no you ni chitte yuku koto_

_kono sekai de subete ukeirete yukou_

_kimi ga boku ni nokoshita mono_

_"ima" to iu genjitsu no takaramono_

_dakara boku wa seippai ikite hana ni narou_

Eu me dispersarei como pétalas de flor

Aceitarei tudo o que este mundo jogar pra mim

O que você deixou pra mim

é um verdadeiro tesouro chamado "agora"

Então eu vou viver o melhor que puder,

e me tornar uma flor

_hana wa nande kareru no darou_

_tori wa nande toberu no darou_

_kaze wa nande fuku no darou_

_tsuki wa nande akari tedasu no_

Por que será que a flor murcha?

Porque será que o pássaro consegue voar?

Porque o vento sopra?

Porque a lua brilha?

_naze boku wa koko ni iru n' darou_

_naze kimi wa koko ni iru n' darou_

_naze kimi ni deaeta n' darou_

_kimi ni deaeta koto sore wa unmei_

Porque estou aqui?

Porque você está aqui?

Porque eu me encontrei com você?

Coisas como encontrar com você é destino..

_hanabira no you ni chiriyuku naka de_

_yume mitai ni kimi ni deaeta kiseki_

_ai shiatte kenka shite_

_iron na kabe futari de norikoete_

_umarekawattemo anata ni aitai_

As coisas se dispersam ao nosso redor como pétalas de flores

Como em um sonho, foi um milagre te encontrar

Amando, brigando

Atravessamos várias barreiras

Mesmo que renasça, quero te encontrar

_hanabira no you ni chitte yuku koto_

_kono sekai de subete ukeirete yukou_

_kimi ga boku ni nokoshita mono_

_"ima" to iu genjitsu no takaramono_

_dakara boku wa seippai ikite hana ni narou_

Eu me dispersarei como pétalas de flor

Aceitarei tudo o que este mundo jogar pra mim

O que você deixou pra mim

é um verdadeiro tesouro chamado "agora"

Então eu vou viver o melhor que puder,

e me tornar uma flor

_ameagari niji kakari aoarashi ni umare shirihikari_

_koko ni yuruginai taisetsu na mono_

_kidzuiteru "ai suru" to iu koto_

_mada arukeru darou? mieteru n' da mou_

_"omoi" toki wo koe towa ni hibike_

_kimi no yorokobi kimi no itami kimi no subete yo_

_saa sakihokore motto motto motto_

A chuva passa e deixa um arco-íris no céu azul,

Carregada pelo forte vento da primavera

Eu me torno ciente de algo precioso,

Que se torna um sentimento chamado "amor"

Será que ainda consigo andar? Eu ainda consigo ver...

Minhas lembranças soarão distantes e durarão muito tempo

Sua felicidade... sua dor... seu tudo...

Vão florescer completamente... Mais, mais e mais...


End file.
